


Christmas Baking

by LostGeekMonkeyGirl



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christams Time, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGeekMonkeyGirl/pseuds/LostGeekMonkeyGirl
Summary: Dani and Jamie decide to bake in the lead up to their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Baking

It was a cold winters day in Vermont. Outside was covered in a thick blanket of snow that had been building up since the beginning of the week. Jamie was laid on the sofa, wrapped in a fluffy blanket reading a book. It was a Sunday so both her and Dani had the day off work. Dani had popped out for some groceries to tie them over for the week. About an hour after she left, Dani arrived back home. Jamie heard her enter through the front door of the shop as the bell rang out signalling Dani’s return. Jamie heard her heavy boots walking up the stairs to their apartment. Jamie left her position on the sofa and walked to open the door to let her girlfriend in. “Oh hey you” Dani said smiling brightly as Jamie opened the door for her and their eyes met. “How did you know I was back?” Dani laughed as she placed the two bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. “Heard ya boots up the stairs didn’t I? Think ya woke the dead” Jamie laughed. “Oh sorry” Dani chuckled “I was trying to bang the snow off them before I walked it all in the apartment”. 

Jamie went to walk back to her spot on the sofa but Dani stopped her, pulling her back towards her by her hand. The cold of her hand shocked Jamie as it held her warm one. “Look what I got” she motioned for Jamie to join her at the kitchen counter. “So, I was in the store and I heard a little boy ask his mom if they could make Christmas muffins and I thought we could do the same thing so I bought all the ingredients. I know you don’t like cooking but it’s our first Christmas together, it could be fun?” Jamie chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I mean your gunna have to do it all coz I’m no good at stuff like that but I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm would it”. Dani squealed in excitement and pulled Jamie into her and kissed her on the cheek. Jamie just laughed as she admired Dani’s enthusiasm. Jamie knew she wasn’t going to be any good at this but if I brought Dani joy then she would at least try it. “So do you want to do it now or are you busy?" Dani suddenly became nervous and started rambling. "We can do it later if you want I mean I don’t wanna disturb you if you have something else you would like to do I mean we can do it another day it doesn't have to be right now so like-“ Jamie cut off Dani’s rambling by kissing her gently on the lips and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “We can do it now” she said and pecked Dani’s nose which Dani scrunched up in response to the gardener kissing it. “Okay! I’m so excited! Well let me just take of my coat and we can start?” Jamie nodded as she watched Dani quickly remove her coat and hooked it on the peg behind the door. Jamie just stood silently as Dani rushed round the kitchen getting the ingredients and utensils ready to start baking. 

Once Dani had arranged everything she looked over at Jamie who was stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen staring at her. “Hey you good?” she asked eyes full of concern. “Yeah I was just kinda letting you get everything ready I didn’t wanna interrupt and mess something up”. Dani walked over to her and held her hands, squeezing them tightly. “You won’t mess anything up, we’re doing it together, I’ll help you. Come on” she said tugging the reluctant gardener with her to behind the kitchen island. “Okay so you wanna start by measuring out the ingredients. So you can do the flour if you want?” Dani handed her the bag of flour and Jamie just stared at it. “It won’t bite you know” Dani said kissing her on the cheek. “Yeah I know it’s just I’ve never done this before like I don’t wanna make a mess or anything” Dani opened the bag of flour and put her hand in pulling out a little flour and sprinkling it over the work surface. “What?” Jamie said looking confused at her girlfriends actions. Dani then raised her hand above Jamie’s head and sprinkled the remaining flour in her hair. “Dani!” Jamie almost squealed as she brushed her hands over her brown curls to get rid of the flour “What did you do that for?!” Dani laughed “See it doesn’t matter if you make a mess, it won’t do any harm. Come on let’s make these muffins!”

They measured out all the ingredients and stated to put them together. Dani handed Jamie the dry ingredients to mix with the wet ones. She stood behind Jamie wrapping her arms around her stomach and resting them there and placed her chin on her shoulder. “This is fun right?” Dani asked. “Yeah it is actually. Don’t wanna admit it but it’s not as bad as I thought” Dani kissed Jamie’s cheek and squeezed her hips. “See! We should do this more often. We always get take out, we need to cook more, it’s not that hard. We could make lasagne, pizza, soup maybe?” Jamie chuckled “Well maybe wait and see how these go first before ya start doing anything too complicated”. Jamie finished mixing the ingredients together and handed the bowl to Dani. “Great now let’s get this in the cases.” Dani placed the muffin cases into the holes in the muffin tray. “Now do you wanna put the mixture in?” Jamie nodded and Dani handed her a spoon. 

Jamie did a good job filling the cases, only spilling a little of the mixture on the counter and some onto her hand. The mixture that accidentally got on her hand she licked off and tasted it. "Shit Dani that doesn't taste half bad that. Here try some" she said dipping her finger in the bowl and handing it to Dani. Dani chuckled as she licked the batter off Jamies finger which accidentally elicited a burning in the pits of both of the women's stomachs. "Oh wow that is pretty good for our first attempt!" They placed the muffins in the oven and stood back admiring their work. “So, now we wait” Dani said pulling Jamie into her and kissing her on the forehead. Jamie’s hands wrapped around Dani’s waist and slowly made their way under her jumper and onto bare skin. Jamies cold hands shocked Dani and she gasped. Jamie giggled and apology and connected their lips. “So... since we have to wait... what shall we do to pass the time?” Jamie said meeting Dani’s eyes. Dani knew this look. “No.” Dani said firmly “We’re not doing that! We have to watch the muffins otherwise they will burn. Do you want our hard work to go to waste?”. Jamie pouted. “But they will be fine on their own for a while. We will be back in time to check on them.” Whilst she’s saying this, Jamie is slowly backing Dani into the bedroom whilst kissing down her neck and to her chest. “Ugh fine, but if they burn Jamie Taylor it’s your fault!”

20 minutes later, Jamie who's head was comfortably placed in between Dani’s thighs suddenly shot up and shouted “Shit the fucking muffins!” Dani groaned at the loss of contact and reached out to bring Jamie back to her. Jamie smirked at this and quickly placed a kiss on Dani’s lips before running to the kitchen, being careful not to trip on any of the clothing that had been thrown of the floor. A few minutes later Jamie emerged. “Okay so good news, they didn’t burn and I’ve took them out of the oven now is that right?” Dani smiled at her and nodded. “Good job I caught them in time, told ya I would. Now, where was I?” Jamie said smirking crawling back onto the bed and resuming her position, but not before kissing Dani gently on her swollen lips.


End file.
